You Gave My Life Direction
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are offically dating and feel that they should tell Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. The biggest concern though is if Burt will be able to let his baby boy grow up. T for suggestive comments. Fluff. Very mild Klaine/slash refrences. ONE-SHOT


"I want to date your son, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said.

Burt Hummel's gaze traveled to his son and Blaine's intertwined hands. Seeing this, Blaine tried to slip his fingers away, but Kurt tightened his grip.

Burt opened his beer and took a small sip. "So, _this_ is why you suddenly want to live at Dalton is it?"

"No, Dad! I know I've been commuting to Dalton for a month now, but it's a killer and it would be so much easier not to have to lug my computer, 10 text books, and- no, wait. We're not having this discussion now," Kurt said firmly. Blaine leaned gently on Kurt who sat next to him on the couch.

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt and I have become very close over the last month and," he paused, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "I really want us to be more," he finished, staring at Kurt who flushed a bit in excitement.

Burt ran a hand over his face, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You're a nice boy Blaine, but my issue is that you come to tell me that you want to date my," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "My little boy, when only 3 days ago he came asking to dorm at Dalton. So of course, as a father, it makes me wonder if he only wants this so he... you... you-you know," Burt stuttered, unable to actually say the words.

Though being with Blaine longer each day was a factor that Kurt wanted in moving to Dalton, that was not the main reason. "Blaine, could you go talk with Finn in the kitchen for 5 minutes?" Kurt asked Blaine kindly.

"Sure." Blaine squeezed his hand once more then strode into the kitchen to re-introduce himself to Finn.

"Dad, listen. Yes, we are both hormonal teenage boys. Yes, we are both gay. Yes, I do want more with Blaine because I_ lo_- like him very much." He paused to let that sink a bit. "But Dad, I'm a virgin and I plan on that being the case for a little while longer. But you should just know to trust me and even when or _if_ Blaine and I ever want to take that next step, you need to let me grow up."

Burt frowned, staring at his son. Where was the little boy he would play 'tea-party' with when his mother was sick? What happened to the cherub that would cuddle with him in his bed on the bad nights and sing to Burt the songs his mother sang to Kurt?

"I just don't want you getting hurt, sweetheart," Burt whispered, holding back his emotion. "What if he only wants, you know, _one thing_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How do you know _I'm_ not the one who only wants one-"

"Ookay, stop right there." Burt chuckled and got up to pull his son into a hug.

"Everything all right?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded and quickly rubbed the back of his hands under his eyes to brush away a stray tear.

Burt looked between them as Blaine sat next to Kurt again. He internally sighed because he knew that it didn't matter what he said, they were in love and not even he could come between them. And he had to admit that Kurt hadn't looked happier in the last 3 weeks since... he wasn't sure.

* * *

Burt watched the two from the window as Blaine hugged Kurt goodbye. They didn't kiss, but when Blaine eventually let go of Kurt, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him back, laughing a bit as they did. Kurt must have known Burt was watching because when Blaine went to kiss Kurt, the thinner boy turned his head so it would land in his cheek. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and finally pecked him on the corner of his mouth and Blaine reluctantly left.

There was so much of his wife in Kurt.

* * *

::How's your dad taking the news?::Blaine

Kurt almost pounced at his computer when the IM from Blaine appeared.

::I'm not sure, but I'd have to guess not good... he hasn't spoken to me about it yet. After you left, he just sat down and turned on the football game:: Kurt

Kurt sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his perfectly styled 'do. About a half hour ago, Blaine had come over to his house and explained to Burt that he wanted to date Kurt. Though they would date anyways, he had hoped Burt would at least acknowledge that he was happy for them or something, but instead he had just shrugged when Kurt asked him what he thought.

::I miss you already:: Blaine

::I miss you too:: Kurt

::I like your father, he's really kind, but do you think he at least accepted me?:: Blaine

He knew his father didn't have anything against Blaine, Burt was just going to be upset with anyone who wanted to take his 'baby boy' from him.

::Yeah, I think he liked you (who doesn't!) but he's just afraid of me growing up. Is your father like that?:: Kurt

After Kurt hit "Send," he realized that he had never asked about Blaine's parents before and Blaine had never talked about them.

A few moments later Blaine replied.

::Not really...He thinks that me being gay is just a _stage_ that I should just 'get over.' He pays for me to go to Dalton, but he just thinks its a good school for someone to go to. My mom... just doesn't care:: Blaine

::I can't stand this, I'm calling you right now:: Kurt

* * *

Burt exhaled and rubbed his eyes. It had been a while since Kurt went to his downstairs bedroom, he hoped he wasn't mad at him. Carole was still at work for another 2 hours and he couldn't bear to wait that long to talk to her about what had just happened.

He picked up the phone to dial, but heard voices already coming out of the speaker.

"Thankfully Dad has always been understanding of my- did you hear that?" Burt knew his baby's voice anywhere.

"No? Hear what?" That had to be Blaine.

Burt held his breath.

"Never mind, I think I hit a button with my cheek," the former boy said. "Anyways, I'm one of the lucky ones. Dad was fine when I told him I was gay, but he said he already knew."

"How?"

Kurt chuckled a bit then said, "I'll tell you later."

Burt smiled. He figured out that Kurt was gay when he was turning 8 and asked for sensible heels.

"When I told my dad, he was extremely angry then a week later convinced himself that this was 'just a phase.'"

"Well lets hope for our sake that it's not," Kurt said a little flirtatiously over the line trying to make Blaine laugh.

"Do you think you're father will warm up to me?"

"Blaine, you've asked this like 3 times already, I think he will. We just have to be patient. We're still dating aren't we? With or without my father's reaction?"

"I guess. I just..."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

Burt covered the receiver with his hand, barely breathing.

"He's such a big part of your life and I want to be a big part of your life as well, and make you the happiest you can be. And I believe the best way to do that is by taking away any lines between your father and me. I really love you Kurt," Blaine said.

Burt smirked.

"I love you so much," Kurt replied.

Burt took the phone away from his face and hit off, smiling as he did so.

"Dad?" he heard Kurt say as the door to his room opened, the cordless phone still to his ear.

Burt grinned and took the phone from Kurt. "Blaine, I'm telling you now that whatever you can to make my Kurt the happiest he can be is fine with me. Welcome to the family, and lay off the 'Mr. Hummel' thing. Call me Burt."

"Yes, sir Burt!" he could hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine hung up about 10 minutes later. Burt clapped his son on the shoulder while Kurt began making dinner.

"I have one condition," Burt began, taking the nearly empty beer can off the recliner.

"Uh-oh."

"No, no, this may be favorable to you."

Kurt swallowed.

Burt took his time finishing his beer then said slowly to Kurt. "This is for when or if you and Blaine ever... take that next step. You have a bathroom downstairs. And in that bathroom is a cabinet. And in that cabinet I better see a box of condoms in it at all times. Perferably opened."

Kurt facepalmed and groaned into his hands.

"Hey, I just don't want you getting any STD's!" Burt said hugging his son once more.

"I love you Dad," Kurt sighed in the embrace.

"I know."


End file.
